Love lifts us up where we belong
by Stella9876
Summary: What more can i say? love runs everywhere! now lets see how it goes with those 2. The war is on and both of them are death worried. They will help eachotherand thats what'll make them stronger.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

Ronald Weasley was pacing around his 4 posted bed waiting for the arrival of Hermione Granger. He didn't know why the nervousness came into him but he had it since Hermione owled him three days ago telling him…

_Dear Ron_

_I just came from my second trip to France with my parents; let me tell you that it was lovely, there were so much things to learn and so many interesting things. I can't tell you everything on owl but I didn't owl you to tell you about my trip._

_I owled you to tell you that…_

_I miss you, and don't take the wrong way of it because I do miss Harry too. It's just that being apart from you for 1 month is rather awful. Really, I know we are always arguing in the majority of the time we spend together but I really miss you. Maybe right now your ears are blushing or you are thinking that this letter is amusing but I don't care because I am telling you the truth._

_Oh, and anyway, Mom says that I can go to The Burrow in three days or so, I mean, if you want me to go. Owl me if you can._

_Take care_

_Love, from_

_Hermione_

Ron owled her as soon as he could telling her that it was ok, that she'd come whenever she wanted to and that he, although he had brothers and a sister to spend time with; was bored and missed her too.

Ron couldn't stop pacing. The only thing that was on his mind was… Hermione.

He couldn't fool him self anymore, Harry asked him nameless times if he fancied her, but he denied it as the stubborn person he is. But he didn't just fancy her. He loved her. He loves the way she scowled at him when she gets angry, she loves the way she raises her arm in classes when she knows the answers. He loves everything about her. But as blind as he is he couldn't see the way she looks at him, when she is worried about him, when he nearly fell from his broom in the last Quidditch match, and there are many occasions.

And the thing is, that they are crazy for each other and both of them are two blind to see it.

Now with the war on he was more worried about her state. And he was afraid that if something happen to one of them; he couldn't tell her what he felt. And as the Gryffindor he was Ron was finding the courage to tell her what he felt.

He was determinate to tell her what he felt when she arrives…

Just keep reading to find out

And please review


	2. Chapter two Hermione's Arrival

**CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

Three days later…

Hermione lied down on her bed thinking of what she wrote on the owl she sent to Ron.

_Urgghh! Hermione! How could you be so stupid!_ She said to herself._ Sending that mushy letter to Ron. I bet that he's laughing his ass off! Anyways, why am I worrying so much? It's just Ron after all._

**_Yeah right, just Ron. Don't kid your self dear._** Said the annoying voice inside her head.

_I'm not kidding my self! Ron is just Ron! He's one of my best friends! He can be insufferable sometimes but he's sweet to and-_

**_Who says I was talking about Ron? See? Caught in the act! Admit it honey you are in love with him!_**

_AM NOT!_

**_ARE TOO!_**

_AM NOT!_

**_ARE TOO!_**

_I WON'T!_

**_You won't what? Say that you love him? That even though you spend half of your life bickering with him, you are sill attracted to him? Or shall I say in love with him?_**

Then suddenly she saw Pig, Ron's owl, tapping on her window. She opened it and the owl came in fluttering like mad. He stopped abruptly as if tired of flying around. She took his card quickly before the little hyper bird started to fly again, and it said.

_Dear Hermione_

_Maybe you won't believe me but I miss you too. A lot, to be certain. Being here with my brothers and Ginny doesn't help me with my boringness. And of course you can come; I am so glad that you'll come over! At least I'll really have someone to talk to because Ginny is off at Luna's place, Fred and Gorge are spending the whole day in their jock shop and the others, well, you know. Anyways, mom would be delighted to have to feed another person in her table. _Hermione laughed in this part. _Hope to see you soon. You can come bye at noon or whenever you want to, owl me back_

_Love, from_

_Ron _

She owled him back telling him that at noon was fine.

Then it hit her. Thinking in all the times she was arguing with him, that bothersome little thing on her mind telling her that deep inside she enjoyed all the roles she had with him! Everytime he winks at her for some uncommon, she blushes. And then everytime he stands up for her or anyone…

_I'm inlove with Ronald Wesley. _She told herself.

_I'M INLOVE WITH RONALD WEASLEY!_

"I'M INLOVE WITH RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione said out loud not realizing until her mother knock on her door asking her who she was inlove with.

"Hermione dear, who are you inlove with?" asked Mrs. Granger sitting besides her daughter beaming at her. (She sat up at the moment her mother knocked on her door)

"Mom, I just realized that I'm inlove with one of my best friends. It's Ron, you know him don't you? He's cute, tall, skinny, freckled, Red-headed, insufferable, sweet, charming, stupid, smart-"

"Wow dear calm down! Yes, Of course I know Ron! I see you haven't told anyone about your feelings have you?"

Hermione shook her head slightly not looking up to the beautiful hazel eyes her mom had but lost in her thoughts thinking how she could be so stupid of no realizing it before. And the opportunities she had or will have in the near future.

"Dear love" said Mrs. Granger taking Hermione out of her thoughts. "If you love Ron so much; tell him, what can you lose? Maybe he loves you back, if he doesn't, you are not meant to be, and after all, there are a lot of fishes in the ocean waiting to love and be love"

"Thanks mom" said Hermione hugging her mother. They stayed in the position for a little while. And she felt like the little girl she was before, being held by her mother, smelling that motherish essence we all find comfort in.

"And, by the way, it's nearly noon so get ready before you get to the Burrow with floo powder"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked

"Cause while you where lost in you thoughts I took the opportunity to read the card"

"Oh" Hermione gasped. She forgot about going to the Burrow till her mom mentioned it. Quickly she dresses up, took her trunk and went downstairs hugged her mom and dad, and exactly at noon she stood on her fireplace taking a bit of floo powder yelling. "The Burrow"

Ron was still pacing on his bed room when-

"Ron!" Her mother called. "It's nearly noon, Hermione can come in any minute"

Ron ran downstairs and sat in the couch in front of the fireplace.

_Ron calm down! She's you best friend_

When a sudden crash took him out of his thoughts.

Hermione felt a sudden jolt pulling her hard at the moment she screamed the burrow.

She was never good when it came to traveling with floo so…

"Hermione" Ron said, standing up from the couch walking closer to the fire place where she was.

Hermione, somehow tripped, ending up in Ron's arms that caught her just in time before she touched the floor.

Hermione and Ron were looking at each others eyes, saying nothing. Both of them where salient till Ron opened his mouth saying. "Are you al right?" in a deep, romantically, mysterious, caring voice.

Hermione couldn't think, she couldn't breathe either, she was lost in that pool of blue-greenish eyes that showed the portrait to his soul. Maybe it was just her imagination or somehow they where leaning closer and closer… They where still in each other arms, she suddenly felt a little wind on her forehead, realizing that it was Ron's breath, they where so close, so close when/

"Hermione dear!" cried Mrs. Weasley

Hermione abruptly let go off Ron. She felt rather warm being in Ron's arms, now she's slightly cold, as if someone has ripped her from something special. Mrs. Weasley asking her questions about her well being and how her parents were leading the way to her room living Ron in a certain kind of shock by being that close to the girl he love.

Please Review

Oooooooooooo and btw! Everything belongs to J.K


End file.
